


How To Give Your Boyfriend A Good Buzz

by velvetjinx



Series: Steve’s Size Kink [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (steve switches on the sex toy in a room full of people), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Kink, M/M, MCU Kink Bingo, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Teasing, Top Steve Rogers, big dick bucky barnes, remote control sex toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:19:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetjinx/pseuds/velvetjinx
Summary: Steve and Bucky have nothing to do today, so Steve suggests using a new toy. But when they get called into an impromptu meeting with the team, things start getting interesting.





	How To Give Your Boyfriend A Good Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square 8 of my MCU Kink Bingo card!

“Are you sure about this?” Bucky frowned down at the toy in Steve’s hand, and Steve put on his best wheedling face.

“Come on, Buck, it’ll be great. You won’t know when I’m gonna switch it on so it’ll be a surprise for you, and it’s not like we’re gonna be doing anything other than hanging out here all day.”

“True.” Bucky looked for a long moment at the toy. “Fine, okay. Let’s do it.”

Steve pumped his fist in glee, then leaned down to kiss Bucky where he lay on the bed. “I’m gonna get you off while I finger you open, then I’m gonna put the toy inside of you, okay?”

“Oh, fuck, yeah,” Bucky groaned, as Steve began to stroke his big, thick cock. God, but Steve loved Bucky’s cock so fucking much—loved the size and weight in his hand, loved to wrap his lips around it and feel it stretching his mouth open. In fact…

As he slipped a lubed finger inside of Bucky’s ass, Steve slid down the bed and began lapping at the head of Bucky’s cock, gathering the precome there. “Fuck, I love the way you taste,” he murmured, then started to suck kisses up the shaft, before wrapping his lips around the head and sucking. His mouth was already watering, and saliva leaked out and slid down the shaft as he began to bob his head, sucking and slurping around it. Bucky was moaning almost constantly, his hand gently petting Steve’s hair; when Steve added another finger and crooked them up, rubbing against that sensitive spot inside of him, the hand tightened until it was almost painful. 

Steve hummed a warning, and Bucky’s hand relaxed. “Fuck, sorry, it’s just… fuck!”

Steve hummed again, softer this time, and started to stretch Bucky open as he sucked that big cock. His jaw was starting to ache, so he led up and started to suck and tongue at the head, pressing his lips on the ridge. 

“Oh, fuck, Steve, I’m gonna come, you’re gonna make me come so hard, baby,” Bucky gasped, and Steve began to hump the mattress, trying to get friction on his own achingly hard cock as he massaged Bucky’s prostate while tonguing the slit of his cock. “Oh shit, fuck, Steve, fuck, _Steve_!” Bucky cried out, cock pulsing as he came hard into Steve’s mouth. Steve swallowed Bucky’s spunk, not even letting a drop go to waste, then pulled off with one last lick. He glanced up at Bucky, who was looking down at him, expression completely fucked out. 

“You ready for the toy?” Steve asked hoarsely, and Bucky shook his head. 

“Not yet, baby. Want you to fuck me with that gorgeous cock first.”

Steve wasn’t going to say no to that. “Yeah? You desperate to have my cock inside of you?”

“Fuck yeah, Steve. Fucking love it when you’re inside me, filling me up.”

Steve lubed up his cock and positioned himself, before pushing in. Bucky’s muscles clenched tightly around him, and Steve almost bit through his lip. “Fuck, Bucky, not gonna last,” he managed, huffing out a laugh.

“Good. Fuck me hard and fast, Steve. Wanna see you come inside me. Want you to fill me with your come and slide that toy inside, keeping it in there.”

“Oh my god.” Steve began to thrust, fucking Bucky hard and fast as Bucky moaned below him. His pleasure was building quickly and he knew he wouldn’t last. “Fuck, Bucky, gonna come, gonna come, coming!” He gave a high pitched cry as his orgasm overtook him, hips stilling as he came deep inside Bucky’s ass. 

He leaned down to kiss Bucky softly, hips moving slowly as he shuddered through the aftershocks. As he pulled out, he took up the toy from beside him and smirked, before covering it in lube and pushing it inside Bucky without warning. Bucky gasped as the toy bottomed out inside him; Steve knew that the top would just occasionally brush against his prostate, teasing, until Steve switched it on. Then, he hoped, it would drive Bucky wild. 

Steve picked up the remote control and switched it on for a few seconds, watching in awe as Bucky writhed on the bed, his cock twitching. When Steve switched it back off again, Bucky flopped back onto the pillows, glaring at Steve. 

“You’re a fucking tease, Rogers.”

Steve couldn’t help but grin. This was going to be fun.

***

They each showered quickly, but as Bucky was finishing dressing, Steve’s phone buzzed. He looked at the caller ID and sighed before answering.

“Hey, Tony.”

_“Hey, Cap. Can you and Barnes come through to the meeting room in five? We’ve just received some intel that has to be shared with the whole team.”_

“Sure,” Steve replied, and ended the call, turning to Bucky. “Come on, we’ve gotta go. Tony has some intel.”

Bucky looked at him with wide eyes. “Can I at least take the toy out?”

“No time,” Steve told him, shaking his head. “Come on, you’ll be fine.”

“Hmm,” Bucky hummed doubtfully, but followed Steve through to the meeting room anyway. Steve was pretty sure Bucky hadn’t seen him pocket the remote control before they left. 

The meeting was dull, and the intel mostly speculation. More than a few of the team were discreetly yawning behind their hands as Tony spoke. 

Bucky was lightly drumming his fingers on the table, and Steve hid a smirk, reaching into his pocket and turning the toy on at its lowest setting. Bucky’s hand went still, and his eyes went wide as he turned sharply to Steve. Steve looked back, gaze innocent. Bucky bit his lip, and when Steve looked down he could see that Bucky was already starting to harden. Bucky followed Steve’s gaze, before glaring at him and pulling his chair tight against the table. 

Steve switched the toy off for a few moments, just enough for Bucky’s posture to relax again, before switching it back on to the second setting. Bucky made a quiet, choked off noise, sliding down further into his seat, his whole body tense. Steve saw Natasha look over at them curiously, and he shrugged, pretending to be as nonplussed as she was. This, of course, just made her look at them more suspiciously.

Steve switched the toy off again, waiting about a minute before switching it back on, again on the second setting. Bucky wriggled slightly in his chair, then gasped—quietly, softly, just a teeny little gasp that drove Steve wild and had his own cock stirring in his pants. 

Steve could see beads of sweat forming at Bucky’s temples and cleared his throat, making Bucky turn and glare at him. Steve shrugged slightly, then switched the toy onto the highest level, level three. Bucky made a quiet, high pitched sound, and gripped the edges of the table. 

Tony looked at him curiously. “You okay there, Barnes? You’re looking a bit pale.”

“I’m fine,” Bucky responded through gritted teeth. “Just, uh, a bit of a stomach ache.”

“That sucks,” Tony said sympathetically. “Okay, folks, that’s it. I’ll let you know if we get anything more concrete.”

Bucky stood, pulling his shirt down in front of his crotch, and marched out the room. There was a slight hitch in his walk, and Steve couldn’t help his grin as he hurried after his boyfriend. 

As soon as they were back inside their room, Bucky tore off his clothes and began to stroke himself frantically. 

“Hey, Buck, calm down,” Steve said, laughing, and Bucky narrowed his eyes. 

“Fuck… you…” he managed, and Steve dropped to his knees. 

“I’d rather suck you right now,” he murmured, letting Bucky tap his cock against his lips before feeding the hot, hard length inside. Steve concentrated on the head, sucking and tonguing around it, as he reached behind Bucky and wiggled the vibrating toy around in his ass. 

“Oh shit fuck _Steve_!” Bucky yelled, and Steve almost gagged as Bucky came suddenly and without warning, come hitting the back of Steve's throat in thick pulses. 

Steve switched off the toy and sucked until Bucky pulled back, sensitive, Then Bucky was hauling him to his feet, kissing him deeply and undoing Steve’s pants so he could get his hand inside and on Steve’s cock. 

A few strokes was all it took—Steve was so turned on from watching Bucky, from sucking him—and Steve was coming hard all over Bucky’s hand and stomach. Bucky lifted his hand to his mouth and licked Steve’s come off it, and Steve kissed him deeply. 

“Let’s not do that again any time soon,” Bucky murmured against Steve’s lips, and Steve laughed. 

“I don’t know, I thought it was fun.”

“Hmm, then maybe you can try it next time.”

“We’ll see,” Steve said slowly. Frankly, he had a bit of an exhibitionist kink, so he was more than up for the challenge. That toy was going to be a lot of fun.


End file.
